Test of Love
by MH Fearless4Life
Summary: This is the sequel to So Far but So Near. In the other story, Olivia had this perfect marriage to a soldier, but in this story, it is a truly test of love and commitment. Story is really better than my summary. Hope you are in for a long ride :D
1. How Could You?

**A/N: As promised to a reader, here is your sequel. I wasn't having any inspiration with my other story, so I just came up with this chapter in an hour. Ha-ha. Hope you like it =) Oh, and it is rated T because it has some cussing going on. **

**Chapter 1: "How could you?"**

**7 years later**

" Mom. When is dad coming home?" Maria asked. It had been almost two days since Mark had been home. Olivia knew his work load had been heavy lately but she missed him.

" I don't know sweetie." Olivia told the 9 year old.

" But he promised us he would spend the day with Lilly and I. He promised! He never breaks his promises." Maria said in tears. Olivia hated to see them like that. She was getting tired of Mark hardly ever being there. He was always on the phone or at his job as a Police Officer which he got 2 years before. He was being distant and Olivia didn't know why. All she knew was that it was going too far when he put his work over his children.

Olivia went over to hug Maria. " I know sweetie. I'll talk to him. In the mean time, go play with Lilly. Okay?" She asked. Maria sadly nodded her head as she went to her shared room with Lilly. Olivia got out her cell phone and called Mark's number. On the last ring, he picked up.

" Johnson." He said in his professional voice. Olivia took a deep breath.

" Mark, it's me."

" Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked.

" No, Mark. You remember about today?"

" No...what is supposed to happen?"

" You were supposed to spend the day with the girls. You promised them...and you have never broken a promise. Don't start now." She said getting mad that he even forgot about it.

" Shit, tell the girls that I'm sorry. I'll be home tomorrow." He told her.

" No, you tell them yourself. Maria came to me crying because you promised them. You are hurting them, Mark. I'm not going to be your messenger." She said as she called in Maria and Lilly. She put the phone on speaker.

" Dad?" Lilly asked.

" Hey sweetie. Girls, I'm sorry for not being there. Dad's been very busy. I promise I'll be home tomorrow, okay?" He told them.

" Yes. Bye dad." Maria said and handed the phone to Olivia. Olivia went to her room as the girls went their own way.

" Olivia. Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

" Yeah. Bye." Olivia said and hung up. Olivia wasn't liking this side of Mark, but he had better get rid of it. That's all she knew.

**-fearless-fearless-fearless-fearless-fearless-fearless-fearless-fearless-**

Mark came through the door and noticed Olivia getting finished with dinner. Olivia looked at him but didn't say anything to him. She grabbed the girls plate and walked past him to the dinner table. She went back and got her plate.

" Olivia, can I talk to you?" He asked. Olivia shook her head.

" You wasn't here, so I'm not letting my food get cold talking to you. We can talk after. If you are hungry, there is some food left for you." Olivia said as she took a bite. The girls looked at their parents. Olivia didn't like fussing in front of her children, but she wasn't going to be at Mark's beck and call if he wasn't going to take some time out for his family. Mark sighed and went to their room.

" Are you guys getting a divorce?" Lilly asked. Olivia shook her head.

" No baby. Just eat your food, okay?" Olivia told her. She nodded. Olivia hoped that she and Mark wouldn't split, but with his behavior, she didn't know what would happen.

When they finished their food, Olivia collected the plates and washed them before she went into her room. Mark was on the bed.

" What did you want to talk about?" She asked. She folded her arms.

" I'm in the dog house, huh?" He asked. Olivia raised a brow.

" You think? Mark, I feel left out of your life. You hardly kiss me or hug me...hell, we haven't made love in I don't know how long! And then what hurts me the most is that you make so many promises to the girls and never follow through with them. I didn't marry this, I can tell you that." Olivia's voice was rising thinking about it.

" I'm sorry. I really am. I'll take off of work tomorrow and I'll take the girls and get them something." He said.

" It's going to take a lot more than a few gifts to make up for not being here. Did you even know that Lilly lost her tooth yesterday? No you didn't because you wasn't here. I understand as a police officer, there are going to be those nights where you have to sleep at the cribs because of a overnight case. When it becomes too often, that is when it has gone too far. I have never been away from home 3 days, Mark."

" I know, I'm sorry. It will never happen again." He said as he gave her a hug. Olivia hugged him back until she smelled something. She backed away.

" Why does your shirt smell like perfume?" Olivia asked. Mark was silent. " Answer me damn it!"

" Olivia..." He said.

" You have not been home for 3 days and you smell like perfume. What else is there? Lipstick on your shirt? Let me see." Olivia said as she roughly looked at his shirt. Just as she predicted, there was pink lipstick. " How could you, Mark?" She said. She had tears in her eyes.

" Olivia, that's why I wanted to talk to you earlier. We were having problems and one of my colleages came and..." He tried to explain.

" I don't want to hear your fuck story! You know what sweetheart? You can find your way to the couch tonight." Olivia said as she grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. " Get the fuck out of my room." Olivia said as she opened the door.

" Baby-"

" Don't you ever call me baby or Liv again. Out NOW!" She yelled. Mark slowly nodded and headed for the living room. Fortunately, the girls were already in bed so they didn't see what was happening. Olivia closed her door and sank to the floor. She cried at just the thought of Mark cheating on her. She thought he loved her enough to stay faithful, but she guessed she was wrong. Olivia got up and went to shower off th day's events. She would deal with everything the next day.

**A/N: Okay, how did you like the first chapter of this sequel? Did it suck? Do you like it? You see that button in the middle? Click it and tell me what you think. =)**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to Cheerleader2006, I decided to update a little quicker. And thank you dani and ** ** .Fanx8x for the wonderful reviews =)**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Olivia opened her eyes and heard the shower going on in her room. It was 7:30 in the morning and she didn't feel like getting up. Rubbing her head, Olivia swung her legs over. She didn't want to believe what had happened the night before, but Olivia knew it was reality and she had to deal with it.

Olivia walked out her door and went to get the girls up. They had school. Both 9 year olds were heavily asleep and groaned when Olivia gently woke them up. " Mom, just ten more minutes, please?" Lilly asked. She covered her face with her pillow. Olivia laughed.

" No, get up. Don't make me turn on the lights." Olivia told them. They hated the lights in the morning. They said it was because it gave them a headache.

" Okay, okay. I'm up. Maria, get up." Lilly said as she got out of bed. Maria grumbled and got out of bed too. Neither were early birds.

" Now that's what I'm talking about. Brush your teeth, get your clothes on, get your book bags together, make up your bed and open up the blinds. It looks like a cave in here. By the time you are done with all that, I'll be done with breakfast." Olivia said as she walked out.

" She sounds like my teacher. Get out your books! Did you do your homework? Write down the essential question! It's so funny." Lilly told Maria in her best Olivia Benson voice. She didn't know Olivia heard what she said. Olivia peaked around the corner and made sure the girls didn't see her. She ran behind Lilly and picked her up before hanging her upside down like a bat.

" What's that I hear about I sound like Ms. Trabookis?You making fun of your old mom?" Olivia asked as Lilly kept on laughing.

" I'm sorry!...mom, I can't breathe..." Lilly told her. Olivia gently put her back down. Maria was laughing at her sister.

" Now, no more playing. I wasted 5 minutes. Get ready okay?" Olivia said as she left for the second time. Maria kept on laughing.

" Shut up, Maria. Lets get ready." Lilly said as they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

30 minutes later, Olivia and the girls were on their way out the door. It took them 15 minutes to get there. When Olivia pulled up in the car pool area, she gave them a hug and a kiss before they got out the car.

" Bye girls. I love you." Olivia waved good bye. They waved back.

When Olivia saw them disappear into the school, she pushed the gas pedal and drove off. Normally Olivia dropped them off and the bus would take them back home. It took her a lot of convincing to let them take the bus since she was not there to protect them. Mark was the one who convinced her it was okay.

It didn't take too long before Olivia arrived at her house. Olivia saw his car still in the drive way and knew Matt kept his promise when he said he would stay home that day. Olivia got out and walked inside the house.

Matt was in the living room watching TV. He looked up when he heard the door open and close. Seconds later, he saw Olivia come around the corner. He turned the TV off and looked at Olivia.

Olivia couldn't look at him so she looked at the wall behind him.

" Mark...I don't know what to say to you. I really don't."

" I know. Can I at least explain?" He asked. Olivia slowly nodded.

" I...I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that our marriage was crumbling and I was at a bar with one of my colleagues. I know you don't want to hear what happened next, but I swear Olivia. I never wanted to hurt you. It just happened so fast." Mark said. Olivia took a deep breath.

" Our marriage started to go south the minute you kissed her, Mark. I know we wasn't like we used to be 10 years ago, but the moment...the moment you cheated, you made a choice. It hurts me so much that you had to go outside our marriage." Olivia said as she wiped a tear. It tore Mark up inside to know he had hurt the love of his life this bad.

" So what are we going to do? I don't want to divorce you Olivia. I love you too much." Mark said as he got on the floor beside her and held her hand.

" I thought about this all night. I think...I think I need some space. Just for a while so I can reevaluate some things."

" Please, Olivia. Are you asking for a separation?" Mark asked her. " I promise it's not going to ever happen again."

" Baby, I'm sorry, but I can't take this right now. I have to think with out you here." Olivia said as she got up, letting Mark's hand go.

" What about Lilly and Maria? What are you going to say?"

" I'll just say that we just need some space. It's not a divorce or anything."

" How long do you need?" He asked her knowing that there was nothing he could say that would change the outcome.

" As long as I need. I need to take the time to get myself together for the girls."

Mark knew she was really pissed inside, especially when she was calm after he had done something she didn't like.

Just then, Mark's cell phone rang. He looked at Olivia.

" Answer it. You know you want to." She said as she walked away to get her keys, badge, and gun. She had to go back to work. Mark sighed and answered it. He heard the door close as his captain told him he needed to come to work because of a break in the case. When he hung up, Mark yelled out in frustration .

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia walked into the precinct with a lot on her mind. Elliot looked up from his work and could tell.

" Morning. Got you coffee. Somehow, I knew you would need one today." He told her. Olivia smiled a little.

" What I need is Vodka, but ain't life a bitch." Olivia sighed. Fin and Munch looked up.

" You wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head.

" No. I'm fine. Sorry about the outburst...Do we have a case yet?" She asked trying to change the subject. Elliot noticed but decided to not push the issue.

" Yeah. Captain gave it to us right before you came in. Here is the case file." Elliot said as he handed her the folder. Olivia looked at it and closed it.

" Just what I wanted. Okay, let's go ahead and go." Olivia said as she grabbed her coffee and jacket. Elliot followed her.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

" Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked 16 year old Ambria Wells.

" Nothing happened! It was...what you people call it, consensual sex. Kevin loves me. Why don't you people get that through your thick skulls?"

" Because he is 40, Ambria. He has 5 girls just like you." Elliot told her.

" You're lying. He loves me. That's why I'm carrying his baby. He told me I'm the only one. He told me we are going to France next year. Nothing or no one will break us apart then." She said looking Olivia dead in the eye. Olivia sighed.

" Look out this window." Olivia said as she got up and opened the blinds. " This is reality, Ambria...this baby is reality. Going to France with a 40 year old pimp? That is not reality."

" Why are you bashing him? He has done nothing to you!" Ambria yelled out. Olivia reached out to hold her hand. Ambria snatched it away. " The only reason I am here in this hell hole is because my parents can't mind their own damn business. Why don't you do the same." Ambria said before she turned the other way to face away from Olivia. Olivia sighed and decided to show her the pictures that were taken from a designer store.

" Look at this. I promise you that I am not lying when I said he has 5 girls." Olivia said as she handed them to Ambria. She took one look at them and looked away.

" Oh my god. I know them...those sluts. See if I ever talk to them again."

" Who are they? Ambria...who are they." Olivia said. Ambria rolled her eyes.

" That is Monique, Kat, Bryana,Desiree, and Holly. They go to my school. Happy now?"

" Thank you. I know you think I'm the bad guy now, but you will understand that I am doing this for your safety." Olivia said as she put the pictures up. " I'll tell your parents I'm done. Thank you again." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked out.

" Yeah yeah."

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

" I need a break. I'm going to go to lunch." Olivia said as she got up. It was around 12:30 pm and she had to clear her head. Elliot nodded. Olivia walked out the door and went down the elevator.

Turning the corner on the lower level, Olivia was shocked to see on of the female police officers all up on her husband. Olivia only saw her once before and didn't like her since she was known to be sleeping around with married men. Mark looked like he was trying to get her off. He didn't know Olivia saw them.

Olivia walked over to Mark and the woman. " Lisa, get your hands off of my husband. Now." Olivia said for her beet-red husband as she brushed Lisa's hand off Mark's chest. She started to walk away with Mark when Lisa spoke.

" He didn't seem to mind it two nights ago. He was begging for it." Lisa said. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

" What did you say? Cause it better not be what I thought." Olivia said getting dangerously close to Lisa. Mark went to hold her back.

" Liv, don't do it. Let's just go." Mark said trying to pull Olivia but she wouldn't budge.

" You heard me. Let's just say he kept it up the whole time." Lisa snickered. Next thing she knew, Olivia had laid a nasty punch in her face. Lisa recovered and punched Olivia in the eye.

" Bitch, say that again." Olivia said as Mark was able to pull her away.

" Let me go. Just let me go." Olivia said as she took a walk. A police officer came around and helped Lisa up.

" I'm fine." She said as she looked at the pissed Olivia. Out of all the other women, Olivia was willing to fight for her man. She guessed Mark was definitely off limits especially if she didn't want another bruised face. Lisa walked back in the building as Mark went after Olivia.

**A/N: So...how did you like it? Tell me what you thought. Thank you for the reviews! They made me very happy =)**


	3. Maybe Just Maybe

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believed I made all this on a whim. Never knew anybody would be interested in it. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 3: Maybe Just Maybe

Olivia had finally calmed down enough to get back to work. Mark had talked to her before they walked back and she wasn't so mad anymore. When Olivia got back to the SVU part of the building, the air was stiff. Elliot, Fin, and Munch gave her a sympathetic look. She had a black eye, but she was a tough girl.

Cragen came out of his office and immediately looked at Olivia.

" Benson. Here Now." Cragen said sternly. Olivia walked into his office and sat down since she knew it would be a long time when she would be able to...especially when her butt would be chewed out.

" I can explain." Olivia said when he closed the door. Cragen sighed as he sat down.

" What the hell were you thinking? Olivia, fighting?" Cragen said folding his arms across his chest.

" I know, but Officer Sanchez was saying some things that just wasn't flying with me about my husband. Captain, she was talking of how my husband was in bed. Only I should know about that."

" He cheated on you?" Cragen asked shocked. He always thought of mark as a son.

" Yeah." Olivia told him.

" I can see why you hit her, but you could have that written on your jacket."

" Did she file a report?" Olivia asked while looking at her hands.

" No, but you better thank your lucky stars. Just don't make me do something I don't want to, Olivia. I don't want another incident like this."

" I promise it won't."

" We are a little slow right now. I am giving you time off, so go home and sort out your problems. I'll talk to Thomas so Mark can go with you." Cragen told her. Olivia looked at him.

" How much time?" Olivia asked him.

" As much time as you need." He answered. Olivia nodded.

" Thanks Captain." Olivia said before she walked out. Elliot looked at her as grabbed her things.

" Captain's letting you go?"

" Yeah. Just for a little while. Can you behave while I'm gone?" She looked at all three men. They put on innocent faces.

" Um, Liv? I don't think it is us who needs to behave. Hence the black eye." Munch said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

" Shut up. Bye guys." Olivia said as she grabbed her keys. They waved and Olivia went out the doors.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia and Mark sat in the livingroom talking. Maria and Lilly were at Casey's because Olivia and Mark had to work things out. Casey nodded with understanding, hence the reason they were there alone.

" Do you think we can work it out?" Mark asked her. Olivia looked at the ground.

" I want to, Mark I really do." She had hesitance in her voice.

" But..." He added.

" But, I don't know. I don't know why it is so hard for me."

" I know what I did was wrong. I really hate that I made you the commitment when we married that I would be faithful and I couldn't even do that. I'm really sorry Olivia. For hurting you, cause you didn't deserve that at all." Mark said as he walked over to where she sat. He settled beside her and took her hand. Olivia smiled a little.

" I love you Mark. Nothing is going to change that...even if we did divorce, no man could replace the 10 years I have had with you. You always have my heart...That is why I want to work this out with you."

Mark smiled and tried to give her a kiss, but she moved her face.

" You didn't let me finish. You have to work for it now. I don't just give free kisses." Olivia laughed. Mark made a dramatic face.

" No, for real. I will work for it for the rest of my life if I have to. You're work it...can I at least have a hug?" He asked. Olivia pretended to think about it. She finally gave him a hug.

" I love you, Mark. I'm sorry about the things I said to you before."

" I love you too, and you don't have to apologize, I deserved it." He replied. " Oh, so what did your Captain say about the fight with you and Lisa?" He asked her. Olivia gave a disgusted look on her face.

" Please don't say her name around me. It makes me want to throw up. And he told me just to stay home as long as I needed." She told him.

" Okay, I won't say her name. I promise. And that's good. At least it gives us time to spend with the girls cause my captain also told me the same thing."

" That's good. Hey, I'm going to fix a sandwich. You want the regular?" She asked as she got up. He nodded.

" I have a couple of questions." He told her.

" Shoot."

" Can I call you Liv or baby again?" He asked. Olivia looked at him. She laughed.

" Yes baby, you can call me Liv and baby again. I was just really mad at the moment." She said still laughing. He rolled his eyes but he gave her a hug from behind.

" Yay! I get my baby back!" He smiled.

" What was the other question?" Olivia asked as she chopped the tomatoes.

" What about my sleeping arrangements? Can I sleep in the same bed with you or would you like me to sleep on the couch again?" He asked in all seriousness. Olivia stopped her chopping.

" Yeah. I would like that. It was really lonely with out you holding me the other night like you normally do." Olivia said resuming her work. In no time, both of their sandwiches were done and they were laughing at the table as if nothing went wrong just two days before.

When they were done with their food, Olivia and Mark got ready for bed. He got in first because Olivia was still in the shower. She came out minutes later in some short and his T-shirt.

" My shirt? Why?"

" Cause it's my favorite." Olivia smiled as she got in bed beside him. She let her back lean against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

" Better?" He asked wince she said she missed him holding her like he used to when things were okay and he wasn't engrossed with his job.

" Yes. Very much better. Every night should be like this." Olivia told him as she closed her eyes.

" I promise it will, Liv." He told her.

**A/N: Reviews are my life =) he-he**


	4. Family Time

**Chapter 4: Family time**

Olivia went to pick up Maria and Lilly from Casey the following day. Knowing Casey, they would be doing girlie things. Even though Casey was a hard ball-busting Assistant District Attorney, she was a sucker for Lilly and Maria.

Olivia knocked on her door and got an answer two knocks later. Casey was looking ridiculous with lipstick, eye shadow and blush. Olivia knew Lilly was the artist in the family and was the one who did that. Olivia laughed.

" Shut up." Casey said as she moved out the way for Olivia to come in. Olivia covered her mouth and went to the spare bedroom where she heard Maria and Lilly. They looked up seeing their mother.

" Mom! You saw what I did to Aunt Casey? I want to be a make-up artist when I grow up." Lilly told her. Olivia smiled.

" I'm sure you would be a professional at it."

" Are we about to go?" Maria asked Olivia.

" Yeah. Daddy is going to take us somewhere." Olivia told them.

" Where?" Lilly asked as she got her stuff.

" It's a surprise." Olivia said. She helped Maria with her jacket and then helped Lilly with her jacket. Casey was in the kitchen making her some coffee. Olivia saw she had washed away the make-up on her face.

" Thanks for watching my girls." Olivia said giving her a hug.

" No problem. We had fun." Casey said. She stooped down to give Maria, then Lilly a hug.

" Bye Aunt Casey." Maria and Lilly said. Casey smiled.

" Bye girls." Casey waved bye to them as Olivia led them to their car. After about a minute of arguing about who should sit in front with Olivia, Olivia told them to both sit in the back until they could decide who could sit in the front.

Ten minutes later, Olivia arrived at their house. She parked and the girls practically ran inside the house. Olivia came inside a minute later and heard 'daddy' being repeated all over. Mark picked them up and gave each of them a kiss.

" Hey. I missed you all." He told them.

" We missed you too, but we had fun at Aunt Casey's house." Maria said. Lilly nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, I gave her a make over. She looked fabulous." Lilly said proudly. Mark laughed.

" I can imagine." He told her.

" Daddy. Mama told us you were taking us somewhere." Maria told him.

" I can't say. It's a surprise." He said as he set both of them on the floor. They groaned.

" Okay girls, why don't you put your things in the room and we can head out." Olivia told them. They happily ran to their room.

Minutes later, Olivia had gathered some things and Lilly and Maria came out. Olivia herded out the energized girls and they headed right back out.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long too. I am clear out of ideas for this story...So that is why I am turning to you( my fabulous readers) I want to know what you want to see in this story? What should happen in the next chapter? Thanks in advance for the reviews! Hint hint!**


	5. Theme park and then Tragedy

**Chapter 5: Theme park and then Tragedy**

**Mark's POV:**

I looked over to Olivia who was fast asleep. She had her head against the window. Maria and Lilly were in the back with Lilly asleep on Maria's lap and Maria against the window just like her mom. I finally found a parking spot and I looked at the sleeping girls. All three looked peaceful and content but I planned the day to where we all could spend the day together and do something fun.

I gently woke up Olivia first. She stirred a little and then opened her eyes. " We here?" She asked me. I nodded and looked towards the back seat.

" Yeah...we better hurry and get the admission tickets before we get stuck in the long lines." I said. I looked at the time and it was almost 12 noon. I got out the car and gently woke up Maria while Olivia woke up Lilly. She was still half asleep.

" Sweetie. Time to get up. We are here at the amusement park." Olivia told her. Right then, Lilly's head shot up and she smiled.

" Really?" She asked.

" Yeah. We have to hurry though so we won't get stuck in a line." I told her. Lilly nodded and got out of the car. Maria followed suit. They walked a tiny bit ahead of us as we walked to the admission gate. They looked so excited since they have been begging to come here in a long time. When we got to the gate, I pulled out my wallet. I looked at the rates and paid the lady the money and grabbed the tickets. I gave Olivia hers and kept the girls and my tickets. Olivia grabbed my hand and looked at me.

" Thank you for taking us here." Olivia said. I smiled a little.

" Anytime." I look her back in the eyes.

" Mama! Lets go to the water park!" Maria said pointing to the big sign. Olivia laughed.

" I guess I thought right to bring swimsuits, extra towels and clothes. I somehow knew they would want to go straight to the water." Olivia said. I laughed and agreed. We parted ways to the restrooms and came back out almost 10 minutes later. Well at least the girls took about ten minutes when it only took me 4 minutes. Seeing Olivia walk out out of there almost made my knees weak.

She looked beautiful in her blue bikini. She gave me one quick glance and tended the Maria as she put on a little more sunscreen on her back. I had to keep busy and try not to get a boner in front of my kids. Well, just thinking about the girls made my thoughts go away.

Maria and Lilly led us to the big water ride that blasted the people with water each time you went past a certain spot. Another wards, everyone was soaked by the time they were done.

As we were waiting in line I looked at my family laugh and talk as they anticipated the ride. I looked on at Olivia and saw how she laughed along right with the girls. She had the kind of laugh that had you rolling. I hated myself for cheating on her. I really was a dick head for doing that to the one woman who was constant and who loved me. I knew that I was lucky that she still wanted to work it out with me. I wasn't about to screw it up again.

" Mark? Earth to Mark. Come on. Time for us to get on." Olivia said snapping me out of my trance. I smiled and got in. Maria and Lilly were in a seat together in front of us. Olivia sat with me. Once everyone was locked in, the operator guy started the ride. Olivia looked at me and laid her head on my shoulder. Yeah...I was a dick head. I gently kissed her forehead.

I looked to the side of me and saw this canon like thing below us and all of a sudden, water gushed right at me. I yelped at the sudden coldness. Olivia laughed but then she got hit herself with the water. She gasped being really cold. The girls were screaming from the fun but I knew that they could recovery. Being old wasn't helping us recover. Our bones were still shaking.

" Having fun up there?" I asked the girls. They nodded enthusiastically.

I knew Olivia was thinking the same thing as me when the ride was over after 5 trips. We were happy to be on semi dry land. Maria and Lilly had enough stamina for a bus full of kids and were not ready to stop.

" Girls, why don't we do some of the roller coasters. I think we are done for the day with the water park." Olivia told them. They nodded a little sadly but Olivia led them back to the restroom so they could put back on their old clothes.

This time, they came out early. Olivia had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with sunglasses on. Maria and Lilly followed behind her.

After about 30 minutes, we were looking around spending tickets on little games here and there when Lilly pulled on my shirt.

" Dad...can I get me some water? The water fountain is right over there." She said pointing to the fountain. I said okay and told her we were going to sit at the bench not far. She nodded and went towards the water fountain. Olivia bent down to get out a scrunchy to pull back Maria's shoulder length brown hair.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Olivia's POV:**

I was just finishing putting Maria's hair up when I heard a scream. It just wasn't any other kids-playing kid of scream. It was Lilly. My head snapped to where Lilly was supposed to be but I saw a guy running with Lilly towards the entrance of the park. I literally jumped out of my seat. Mark did too because he saw it.

" Mark! Take her somewhere! I'm going after him!" I said as I was running towards the man. I didn't care about anything but my baby.

" Police! Stop!" I yelled out trying to catch up to him. I could hear my baby cry. That made my adrenaline pump faster. He had turned down a dark place and I didn't miss a beat. I damn near tackled him to the floor. He had dropped Lilly a little back and now it was me and this bastard as he tried to hit me. I punch him in the face hard but he didn't stop. I didn't look at what he had in his hand when all of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. He stopped what he was doing and ran.

I was gasping as I put my hand on my stomach. I could see the crimson blood run down my fingers. I heard Lilly screaming running towards me.

" No...baby...get daddy. Go. Run." I said to Lilly before I blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, so how do you like this? I took into consideration what PaceyW'sgirl, TVCrazed, and cheerleader2006( what advice you gave me might be in the upcoming chapters...so thank you =D) said. This chapter was dedicated to you all. Thanks!**


	6. Consequences of Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from before and I incorporated everyone's suggestions. Thanks again! Don't forget to look at the author's note at the bottom. I have a small contest or something like that. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6: Consequences of Betrayal**

Olivia felt like she was floating somewhere. She could hear people in the back ground say "Clear!". Ahead of her was dozens of people in white robes opening their arms to her but it seemed as if she took a step forward, she would take two steps back.

" She's crashing!" Another voice could be heard but Olivia was trying to reach the people.

" Go back." A woman said. Olivia stopped trying to walk and for some reason knew she had to go back. Olivia went back into the light.

" Her vitals are coming back. Good. Get an IV started. Hurry up! Are we almost there?" The paramedic asked the driver.

" We are here." The driver said back. Olivia groaned. She felt pain shoot through out her as they strolled into the hospital.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**8pm **

**Mount Sinai Hospital**

The doctor came out of the O.R and looked around. " Mark Johnson?" He called out. Mark looked up from where he was seated. Maria and Lilly were at a trusted neighbors house. He would bring them later.

" I'm Mark. How is she doctor?" Mark asked. He was scared half to death of loosing Olivia.

" When they were arriving here, they almost lost her, but she came back. When she got to us, she was loosing blood but we was able to save her. Right now she is stable but in and out of it. If you want to see her-" He started but Mark interrupted him.

" Yes. Thank you." Mark said. The doctor nodded and led Mark to the room. He left and Mark walked slowly inside. He was shocked to see Olivia looking pale instead of her normal sun-kissed tone. She looked so peaceful in her hospital gown. Mark picked up a chair and placed it beside her bed. He gently took her hand and laid his head near her arm.

" I'm so sorry Liv. I love you so much." He whispered.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

The next day.

Olivia opened her eyes and squinted a bit to get used to the light. She looked over to her left and saw that Mark was sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was dozing off slightly. Olivia also heard little whispering on the floor and decided it was Lilly and Maria. Mark woke up feeling like the girls were being a little too loud when he saw Olivia with her eyes opened. He smiled a little bit and gently grabbed her hand.

" Hey baby. It's good to see you're up." Mark said. Maria and Lilly looked up to see what was going on.

" Mama!" Both squealed but stopped short when Mark gave them a look.

" Not so loud. There are others who are in this hall." He told them. They nodded and gave Olivia a hug but was careful not to touch her stomach.

" I love you guys." Olivia told them.

" We love you too mama." Maria said. Olivia smiled.

Just then, Casey came through the door. " Olivia! I came just as soon as I heard. I was so worried!" She said as she gave Olivia a hug. Olivia returned it.

" I'm fine. My stomach hurts like-uh...crap." She was about to say her stomach hurt like a bitch, but she remembered her kids where in the room with her. Casey smiled knowing what she wanted to say.

" That's the Olivia I know. The guys wanted to be here, but they are stuck on a case. So they made me be their messenger. At least it's my gain." Casey smiled. Olivia returned it.

" Hey Casey. I have a question. Would you be able to keep the girls for a couple of days when I'm released? That's only if you don't mind." Olivia asked her. She wanted to talk with Mark. Plus she didn't want the kids to see her in pain. Casey nodded.

" Of course. Do you want me to go by your house and get their stuff?" She asked.

" Yeah. Mark, can you give her the extra house key?"

Mark nodded and pulled out his ring of keys and pulled out the key for the house. He handed it to Casey.

" Mama, we don't want to leave you." Lilly said. She had tears in her eyes. Maria did too.

" Yeah. Who is going to give you a hug and kiss goodnight?" Maria asked. Olivia motioned for them to come on the side of her bed.

" Oh my babies. It's okay. It's just for a few days. I'll call you every night, okay? Plus remember you had so much fun the other day at Aunt Casey's house?" Olivia asked. They both nodded. " Well, she'll take good care of you."

" Okay. We love you mama." Maria said. Lilly agreed. They both gave her and Mark a hug and a kiss and Casey took them by the hand.

" Bye Liv. See you later."Casey said. She and the girls then disappeared into the hall. Olivia looked back at Mark. She felt his hand touch hers.

" Liv...I-I'm so sorry about everything. I wasn't there when you was shot. I hurt you by cheating on you. I 'm so sorry." He said. Olivia sighed. She gently took away her hand from his.

" I know you are really sorry, but...it's going to take me sometime to completely forgive you. It takes a lot to hurt me and I never thought you would be the person to do that." Olivia said. Mark nodded.

" I understand. I broke that trust. But know that I'll still be with you through out your recovery." He told her.

" Thank you." Olivia said. She laid her head back. Just then, Olivia's doctor, Dr. Halley Reed came into the room. She had a clip board and a manila folder.

" Hello Mr and Mrs Johnson. I have to talk to you Olivia in private." She said. Olivia nodded. Mark got up and left the two women to talk. He hoped everything was alright.

When the door was shut, Dr. Reed looked back at Olivia.

" Is everything okay with me doctor?" Olivia asked.

" While you were in the O.R we were trying to find blood transfusions for you since you lost a lot. We finally did but we naturally had to run some tests and we found something." She said.

" What is it?"

" Mrs. Johnson, we found out that you have Gonorrhea." She finally told the very shocked Olivia. She secretly seethed inside because she knew who gave it to her.

" How could I have not known this? Isn't it detectable?" She asked.

"Well, Gonorrhea may have no symptoms. It may produce a discharge from the vagina or you might have a burning sensation with urination, but it is fairly unnoticeable." She said. She hated to break it down to her. "Other than that, it can cause you to have pelvic inflammatory disease and it might sterilize your reproductive eggs. Since we have found this out early, it may not affect you." She said. She handed Olivia a small packet giving her the details. " I had to tell you first but we have to have your husband tested." She said. Olivia nodded showing she did understand.

" Thank you for telling me this." Olivia said. The doctor smiled sadly.

" I have to ask this. Is there anybody else that could have given this to you?" She asked. Olivia shook her head.

" No, it's just my husband." Olivia said. She had very mixed feelings about the whole thing. Everything was crashing down on her.

" Well, I'll bring him in and we can talk about this together." She said as she went outside to get Mark.

**-Mad As Hell-Mad As Hell-Mad As Hell-Mad As Hell-Mad As Hell-Mad As Hell-**

**9pm**

**Olivia and Mark's house**

Olivia and Mark arrived home two days later. She haven't really talked to him since they were both given prescriptions for the Gonorrhea. She didn't know how to react so she just let him help her to the car and out the car.

Mark felt horrible that he gave her the disease. He knew Lisa was the one who gave it to him because she was the only who he had sex with besides Olivia.

He knew Olivia was really mad but she didn't show it. He just made sure he didn't do anything to make her anymore mad.

Olivia wheeled herself into the house and went to their bedroom and closed it. She sighed realizing she needed Mark's help getting her out of her wheelchair so she could wash up. Mark came in a minute later. Some how, he knew she needed his help.

" Thank you." Olivia finally said as she was helped taking her clothes off. Her stomach was very sensitive to the touch so Olivia knew she had to be grateful for his help.

After everything was said and done, Olivia and Mark was in bed around 11pm. Olivia pushed past the pain and she was finally going to have some sleep. But sleep didn't come very quickly to the troubled couple.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it has been two weeks since I wrote my last chapter. Hey, I have this idea. I got this idea from one of the authors here. Whoever is my 50th reviewer will have a character named after them in my story... plus the whole chapter will have them in it. Whoever is my 60th reviewer can have a choice of a songfic. I will message them with more details on that. Depends on the chapter before. Thanks! I know it is a long way off till the 50th reviewer, but it is worth the wait!**


	7. Moving On Can Be Hard

**A/N: Okay people, here is another chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Moving on can be hard**

Olivia woke up smelling breakfast. She slowly tried to get up, but the pain was too strong. Getting frustrated that was not going to be able to do it herself, Olivia called for Mark. She hated being dependent on him but she knew she needed it for a while.

Mark came into the room. " I need help into my wheelchair, please." Olivia told him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he helped her up. When he got her in the wheelchair, she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said. Although didn't want to admit it, she still loved him. She knew she had to forgive him.

Mark smiled a bit. " You're welcome. I have food ready for you if you want it." He said. Olivia nodded, and he followed her as she wheeled herself into the dinning room. She refused to be weak. She was a strong woman and she was going to continue to be one.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**1 year later**

Olivia awoke to the blaring alarm clock next to her bed. Olivia groaned and reached her hand over to turn it off. Stretching, Olivia felt the empty side beside her that had been that way since 6 months before. It still made Olivia sad when she thought of her marriage. She tried to make it work but something was missing. They were not the same people like when they were young and married with no kids.

Olivia had asked for a divorce 6 months ago but Mark didn't want to separate, let alone divorce from her. After a month of putting it on the back burner, Mark finally signed it. He had his own little apartment but visited the girls everyday. Today, Olivia was going to take them to Mark's place.

She had just arrived there and Maria and Lilly immediately opened their doors and went into the building. Olivia got out and went in after them.

" Daddy!" They both yelled out when Mark opened the door. He smiled and picked each girl up separately. When he put down Lilly, he looked at Olivia. He smiled a little and gave her a small hug.

" Hey." He said.

" Hey."

" Come on in. It's too cold out here. Y'all must be freezing." He said as he moved out the way so they could come in.

" Thank you." Olivia said as she walked into the living room. Mark was not far behind her. The kids went to watching their T.V Show that was almost over.

" Do want you want something to drink? Water or..." He said giving her options.

" Water please." Olivia said. Mark left to get her a glass of water. Olivia went to sit next to the girls Mark returned a minute later and gave Olivia her water. She thankfully took it.

" Daddy! Guess what? I made A's and B's on my report card! Lilly did too." Maria said excitedly. She looked so much like Mark, it wasn't funny.

" That's awesome sweetie." He said as he lifted her into his lap. Lilly sat next to him.

" Dad, do you remember that our birthday is next week?" Lilly asked. Mark acted like he was confused.

" Oh crap. I forgot." he said. He still was acting bewildered. Lilly and Maria looked disheartened. Mark broke into a smile. " I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I would never forget even if the sky fell." He reassured them.

" Hey, well I'm going to go. Just call if you need me." Olivia said as she got up. Mark got up too.

" Wait a minute. I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He said. Olivia softly nodded." Girls, we will be back okay?"

They nodded, and Mark led Olivia to his bedroom.

Olivia sat on his bed as she waited for him. She never seen the room and she smiled thinking that her sense of style rubbed off on him. Mark came and sat next to her. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts. He finally looked at Olivia. She looked a little confused.

" Olivia. I know things haven't worked for the past two years. I messed up really badly and I still regret what I did. Even though we got a divorce, I never truly moved on, because I am still in love with you...Olivia, if it is alright with you, I want to come back home." He finally said. Olivia was shocked.

" Wow...Mark, um." She truly didn't know what to say.

" You don't have to say right now. Just think about it. And know that I love you. I have always have and always will." He told her. Olivia smiled a bit and gave him a hug.

" I promise I will think about it."

" Okay. I will let you go. I'll bring Maria and Lilly back on Sunday if thats okay with you."

" Yeah." Olivia nodded her head and walked out the bedroom. She headed to the living room, and gave her daughters a kiss and a hug.

" Bye girls. Daddy will bring you home Sunday, okay?" Olivia told them. They nodded and returned Olivia's hug. Olivia left the apartment and headed back home.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia looked at the clock. It was 6 p.m. She had been sitting on the couch almost the whole afternoon thinking about Mark. It had been three months since her last treatment for gonorrhea. She had a million reasons to not forgive Mark, but Olivia still loved and missed him. No matter how much she didn't want to. She believed Mark when he said that regretted everything that he did and it would never happen again. So why was it taking her so long? Olivia knew what her decision was.

' Knock knock' Olivia heard a knock att he door and she looked through the peep hole. It was Casey. Olivia opened up the door.

" Hey Casey." She said letting her in.

" Come on, you are coming with me. We are going with the guys to the bar. You have not been out with us in almost a year. Live it up Liv." Casey said. Olivia laughed at her friend's straight forwardness. She knew Casey was right. She was always busy.

" Okay. I'll go." Olivia said. She grabbed her jacket and keys. She locked her door and they headed out.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

" Olivia! What's up? Glad to see you." Fin said as he gave her a hug.

" What he said." Munch added. He leaned in to hug her. Elliot was behind him.

" Hey Liv. Great to see you again. How is everyone? The last I heard was that you and Mark was having problems. Is everything okay?" He asked as he led her to the spot where they all were seated.

" I know it's been a long time. Everything is okay. You heard right, but we are working it out. Thanks for asking though." She smiled. Elliot nodded and picked up his water.

3 hours later

Olivia couldn't breathe, because she was laughing so hard. She reached for her beet, but it was empty.

" Damn. I'm so wasted. I need to go home and sleep it off." Olivia said. She shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have had any alcoholic drinks.

" Munch I swear...if I hear another theory, I'll die." Fin said laughing. Munch lifted up his finger. He was a bit tipsy. It was a good thing all of them were happy and funny drunks instead of angry ones.

" If I die one day...youuu all... will miss my conspiracy theories. And thats a fact." He tried to say. Fin protested. Elliot just shook his head.

" Alright guys. Lets go. It's already 9:30 and you all are either pissed faced drunk or tipsy. Elliot, since you and I are the only sober ones, who do you want to drive?" Casey asked. Elliot pointed to her.

" I can't. Kathy wants me home. Can't go against the woman. Learned that one too many times." He said. Casey laughed.

" Okay. I'll drive them home." Casey said as she got everyone to put down the drinks. Elliot nodded and he followed them outside. He had to help Olivia because she was stumbling a bit. Once they were all in the Jeep, Elliot walked to his car and headed home.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia groaned as she put her hand to her head. She had a major headache but she had no clue as to why. Getting up, Olivia slowly walked, but eventually ran to the bathroom. She made it just in time before she puked out the alcohol poison.

Casey came into the bathroom hearing that Olivia was up. She started rubbing her back.

" Casey?...why are you here?" Olivia asked as she leaned against the cool tiled wall.

" I dropped off the guys first and then dropped you off last because you were too drunk. I didn't want to leave you hanging. Here is some Tylenol and water." Casey said handing her the pill and water. Olivia accepted it thankfully. After she swallowed it, Casey helped her up.

" I can't be doing this anymore. I'm not like I was back then." Olivia said.

" Here, just lay down. It's okay. I'll be here if you need me, okay?" Casey said. Olivia slowly nodded.

" Thank you Casey." Olivia said. Casey smiled.

" What are friends for?"

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Next day**

**3pm**

Olivia drove over to Mark's apartment to pick up the kids. It was the say where she also had to tell Mark whether she wanted him back. While considering him coming home, Olivia had to think about Maria and Lilly. She knew they missed their dad being at home with them everyday. A little part in Olivia did too.

Olivia finally arrived at Mark's apartment and she parked. When at his door, she knocked. Mark answered a few seconds later. He smiled.

" Hey. Come in." He motioned for her to come inside.

" Hey. How did everything go?" Olivia asked.

" It went great. Thanks for letting me have them this weekend." Mark said. Olivia nodded.

" No problem. I know how much they miss you." Olivia told him.

" Mama!" Lilly yelled out. She ran to her mother. Hearing Lilly, Maria looked around the corner and ran to Olivia too.

" Hey my angels. Did you have fun?" She asked them. They both nodded.

" Mama...guess what? We made pizza yesterday." Maria said.

" Really? Man, I wish I was here to have some." Olivia said.

" Mom, are we leaving right now?" Lilly asked. Olivia shook her head.

" Not this moment. I have to speak with your dad, but we will be right back, okay?" Olivia said. They nodded. Olivia led Mark back to his room. After she shut the door, she turned towards him.

" Am I in trouble?" He asked jokingly.

" No. I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said on Friday." Olivia finally said.

" Really?"

" Yeah. And I tried to think of a million reasons as to why I shouldn't, but it is not only me who it affects. It also affects our daughters. This is the one thing that I can't be selfish on. So...you can come home." Olivia said. Mark smiled and was about to give her a kiss. Olivia turned her face. " You didn't let me finish. You were not the only one to blame in our break up. I had some problems too. So you have to promise me that you will change. I hated the Mark that you was. I liked the Mark that was always there. And I promise that I will change." Olivia said. Mark nodded and gave her a hug.

" I promise. I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain." He told her. Olivia smiled.

" I love you Mark. I know I haven't really said it, but I do." Olivia said.

" I love you too, Olivia."

**A/N: Okay. I'm still doing that 50th review thing...so keeping them coming! Hope you liked this chapter. Trust me, I haven't put this on the back burner. I have been writing in any free time I had...that included even in class. **

**As always, reviews make me super happy =)**


	8. One Step at a Time

**A/N: I know I am moving this thing very fast hence you are seeing _'1 year later'_ and then _'2 months later'_. It is just to keep up the momentum. It is also to prevent you, as my viewer, and I from getting bored. So yeah. I might be ending this story soon unless you all want a bit more. After this story ends, I will be writing another story, so be looking out for that. But please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8: One step at a time**

**1 month later.**

Olivia looked at Maria and Lilly as they were hoisted off the ground by Mark. They screamed in delight as they were spun around.

" Dad! Put me down!" Lilly screamed and laughed at the same time. Mark, being tired, finally put them down. He then fell to the ground being tired.

" Dad...come on! You can't be tired already!" Maria said. Olivia laughed at her children. She then looked at her watch. It was 6:38 pm. Olivia slowly got up and went over to where they were.

" Mark Mark Mark. You are getting so old." Olivia smirked as she helped him off the ground. He shook his head.

" I got you. Just wait till next time, okay?" He said smacking her butt when the girls didn't look. Olivia gave him an evil glare.

" Girls, you wanna race to the car? One of you ride on either me or mama's back?" Mark asked. They both nodded in agreement. Maria went on Olivia's back while Lilly went to Mark's back.

" You ready to beat Mama and Maria, Lil?" Mark asked.

" Yup...and we are going to beat your butts Maria!" Lilly stuck out her tongue. Maria glared at her.

" Just wait. Mama is a faster runner than dad." Maria fired back. When Mark looked at her in faked hurt, Maria gave him a sheepish look.

" Okay, on three we go. One...Two...Three!" Mark said and then he ran past Olivia and Maria. Just when he thought they were ahead, Olivia and Maria were right beside them. Both Maria and Olivia stuck their tongue at them before zooming past them. Mark saw them hit the car with their hands in victory. Maria started doing her happy dance. Then both she and Olivia high fived. Mark came in a few seconds later. He let Lilly climb off his back before he leaned against the car. He was huffing being out of breath.

" Okay, you beat us." He said.

" Dad, come on! I bragged about you!" Lilly said.

" Lets give dad a break. Like I said before, he's getting old." Olivia smirked again. Mark rolled his eyes.

" Alright. I'm ready to go home." Mark said as he went to the drivers side. Olivia and the kids got in after he unlocked the doors. After they put on their seat belts, Mark put the car in drive and they headed home.

10 minutes later, Mark parked into the driveway and the girls immediately ran up to their house.

" Go take a shower. And dinner will be done when you come out." Olivia yelled after them.

" Okay mom." They both said at the same time.

Olivia laid her head against the head rest. " Ugh. I don't feel like cooking." She said mainly to herself. Mark rubber her hand with his thumb.

" You want me to cook? Or we order delivery?" He asked.

" No, I'll just cook spaghetti. How bad can I screw that up?" She asked. Mark laughed. " Shut up fatty." Olivia slapped his chest and then got out.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Later that night**

Olivia came out of the shower in an over-sized NYPD T-shirt. She was pat drying her chestnut colored hair that she let grow out to just below her shoulders. Mark was under the covers looking up at the television.

Olivia came over to the bed and slowly made her way over to him. She sat on his waist and blocked his view of the basketball game. Olivia leaned down and kissed him on the lips. After a minute of making out, Olivia slapped his chest hard.

" What was that for?!" He asked. Olivia laughed and got off him.

" Nothing like pain and pleasure at the same time, isn't it sweetheart?" Olivia cracked up.

" That was just...mean" He said rubbing his chest.

" No, that was what you got for smacking me on the ass. Nobody does that and gets away with it. Even you." Olivia said as she kissed his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around her.

" Okay. You are right. I'm sorry." He said.

" You're forgiven."

" Hey, I have been thinking lately and I wanted to take you somewhere. All you need to know is that you need to pack three days worth of clothing for this weekend."

" Mark, you know I hate waiting for surprises." Olivia complained.

" Today is Sunday so you only have 5 more days. So you can wait." He said smiling. " Goodnight Liv."

" Goodnight." Olivia said and then she turned out the lights.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Tuesday, May 5th**

**8am**

Olivia walked into the precinct with a cup of coffee for both she and Elliot. Elliot looked up from his computer. Olivia gave him the coffee.

" Good morning. I come bearing coffee" Olivia said as she sat down in her chair.

" Good morning and thank you for the coffee. I thought I was going to die from Munch's coffee." He said the last part softly. Olivia laughed.

" Yeah, well, I wanted to keep you around here at least until I could find another partner." Olivia said and shrugged in a nonchalant way. Elliot rolled his eyes.

**1:42 pm**

It had been a slow day and it seemed as if the day wouldn't end. Olivia looked at Elliot.

" I think I am going to die from not having any cases where I can bust some perp's balls. That normally is the highlight of my day." Olivia said. Elliot laughed.

" You might have a chance to do that. You and Elliot have a case involving a 15 year old girl who was raped and beaten. She is not talking to anyone so Olivia, we need you to talk to her and see who she describes. CSU has dusted the place where the attack happened and they have prints. All we have to do is see if there is a record in the system which is most likely. " Cragen said.

" Okay. Mercy Hospital?" Olivia asked. Cragen nodded.

" Whose driving?" Elliot asked.

" Since I passed my permit on the first try, I am." Olivia said still cracking jokes.

" We still cracking jokes on poor Elliot are we?" He shook his head.

" Oh you know I still love you." Olivia said as she got her stuff. They then walked out of the precinct.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

" You know...you are a piece of work, you know that?" Elliot got in Ricky Hunt's face. Ricky didn't even flinch. He kept his eyes on Olivia who was pacing the floor.

" I didn't do anything." He simply said. " You can't keep me here." Olivia was furious at that point. She grabbed his face.

" You make me sick. Tell me, does it make you feel like a man to rape young girls, _Rick_?"

" Fuck you Bitch." He stood up and looked her straight in the eyes.

" A little excited aren't we?" Olivia smirked noticing his rising member. He looked down and quickly sat back down. He got quiet.

" You know better than to question him without his lawyer present." Loraine Henderson said as she walked in the interrogation room. Olivia and Elliot rolled their eyes.

" He waived his rights to have a lawyer present." Elliot said in a nonchalant way.

" Well I'm here now. And unless you are arresting him, I am taking my client home." Henderson said.

" Actually, we have the victim and two others who have come forward over the past couple of hours who is ready to ID him in a line up." Olivia said. She wasn't going to let that pervert walk away so easily.

" Don't be so excited Detective Benson, he is not your guy. You'll see after the line up." Henderson said in confidence. Olivia scoffed and grabbed Rick but the arm and led him to the line up room.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

" See you in court Detectives." Loraine said. Olivia knew it was the guy. Everything that the victims said were true and it made her feel a little bit safer knowing that another pervert was put behind bars where they belonged.

Olivia went outside the door to find the 15 year old girl Erin, 12 year old Jessica, and 11 year old Abby with their mothers.

" Is it over? Is he going to jail?" Jessica's mother asked.

" We have to go to court first but we got him nailed. You and your daughters can rest a little bit easier tonight." Olivia said. Erin, Abby and Jessica came over and hugged her. It took Olivia by surprise, but she hugged them back.

" Thank you Olivia...for everything." Erin said. The other girls nodded.

" You all are so welcome." Olivia smiled and then they let go. They waved and left.

Olivia turned around and saw Elliot standing there. " You should go home Olivia. It's 5:20 and I know you want to see the girls." He said.

Olivia slowly nodded. He was right, she did want to see her daughters. After seeing what she saw everyday, she never wanted to leave the girls out of her sight, but she knew she had to one day.

" Thanks El. See you later." Olivia said and then grabbed her stuff before she left the building.


	9. Romantic Getaway

**Chapter 9: Romantic Getaway**

Olivia arrived home to the smell of Chicken Alfredo. Olivia loved it when Mark cooked because he could throw down when he was inspired. She just knew he had to have been a chef in another life.

She walked to the kitchen where Mark was cooking. He had on an apron that said ' Kiss the cook.' Olivia laughed. Mark turned around and smiled.

" Hey babe." He greeted her.

" Hey...nice apron. Very...interesting." She smirked.

" Well pink was the only color they had." He said defensively.

" Just saying...but I love it anyways. Mind if I?" She asked.

" Mind if you what?" He asked turning off the stove being done. He turned towards her.

" This." Olivia said and then grabbed his face in her hands as she kissed him. They did that for a couple of seconds before a bunch of 'gross' filled the room. Olivia looked over the counter to where Lilly and Maria was gathered. Their faces were scrunched up in disgust. Mark laughed. He leaned towards her ear.

" Yeah, you can do that anytime. Love you." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia smiled and then went towards the girls. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

" Hey girls. How was your day?" She asked.

" It was okay. But the same old thing...work work work." Lilly said. Olivia laughed.

" Food is done everyone. " Mark said as he came around the corner with some plates. Olivia helped him and soon they were eating.

After about 30 minutes, Olivia went to tuck the girls in bed and she went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes. She felt an arm wrap around her waist after a few minutes. Olivia smiled.

" Hey." She said as she finished rinsing the dishes. She turned off the water and turned around. Mark gave her a kiss and picked her up. Olivia wasn't ready for that and kept herself from screaming so the kids wouldn't wake up. She hit his back since she was hanging upside down with her butt in the air.

" Mark...put me down now!" She softly squealed. He ignored Olivia and carried her to their bedroom. After shutting the door with his foot, he laid her on the bed. When Olivia got back her composure, she hit him again on the chest.

" What the hell, Mark!" She laughed.

" What?" He smirked.

" Jack ass." Olivia said as she went to get some sleepy clothes from her drawer. She took off her badge and her clothes before heading to the bathroom.

" Your jack ass sweetie." He laughed.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Friday, May 8th **

**1:50 pm**

Olivia walked into Maria and Lilly's school. She had gotten a call earlier that said that Lilly had punched another girl in the eye. Olivia sighed as she went to the office.

" Hello, may I help you?" The lady asked.

" Yes, I'm Lillian Johnson's mother. I was told she got into a fight." Olivia said.

" Okay. Hold on a second." She said as she spoke into a microphone.

" Can you bring Lillian Johnson to the front office please? Her mother is here to pick her up." She said. "She will be here in a minute." She told Olivia. Olivia nodded and sat down in a chair.

Just like the woman said, Lilly was brought in the office by the teacher. Olivia shook hands with Mrs. Bryant.

" I'm very sorry this happened. Please tell the parents of the girl that we offer our apologies." She said. The teacher nodded.

" I'm sorry to have to say that Lilly is suspended for two days. As you know, violence is not condoned in our school." She explained. Olivia nodded understanding. Olivia opened the door so she and Lily could leave.

Once they were in the car, Olivia let out a big breath. She was upset but she knew she had to get the story before she jumped to conclusions.

" Lillian Nicole, I'm going to ask only once. What happened?" Olivia said in a tone that let her know she wasn't playing.

" Natalie was making fun of Maria and called her names. She got right in her face and called her an ugly bitch. I saw that and I punched her. Mom, I'm sorry but I seriously wouldn't have punched her if she didn't mess with Maria." Lilly finally said.

Olivia closed her eyes for a second and then turned around in her seat. " First of all, don't use that language, okay? And second of all, I know what that girl said was mean and un-called for but that does not mean you punch someone in the face. You should have told the teacher." Olivia told her. " So since you didn't and resulted to violence, you are grounded young lady." Olivia said. She hated having to do that to her but she had to let Lilly know that she wasn't going to accept that. Lilly looked at her.

" Mom! Thats so no fair!" She complained. " I protect my sister and I get punished? Thats a load of crap." She folded her arms and stared out the window. Olivia started the car and drove out of the driveway. She was starting to realize that they were growing up. Part of her wanted them to still be little.

When they got home, Lilly barged out of the car and stormed into the house. Olivia shook her head and went in right after her. Olivia got fed up when Lilly slammed her bedroom door.

" Lillian Nicole Johnson, slam another door in the house again." Olivia yelled. She didn't know whether the sudden attitude was hormones but it took her by surprise.

" I hate you!" She yelled out.

Olivia was rubbing her forehead when she heard the door open. It was Mark. " Hey, I tried to get here as soon as I could but traffic is a bitch. Is everything okay?" He asked noticing her facial expression. He gave her a much needed hug.

" No. Lilly punched a girl in the face because the girl called Maria a ugly bitch. I told her since she resulted to violence then she's grounded. Now she says she hates me." Olivia said.

" I'll talk to her. Isn't Maria supposed to get off the bus in a few?" He asked. Olivia nodded. She looked at her watch.

" Yeah. Right now it is 2:30. Her bus normally comes at 2:45."

He nodded and went upstairs to talk to Lilly.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

It was almost 4 o'clock when Lilly finally came out of her room. Mark had a talk with both her and Maria an hour before and he let it sit with them...well mostly for Lilly. Olivia already talked to Maria and held her as she cried.

Lilly walked into her parent's room and saw Olivia packing a suitcase for the surprise weekend trip with Mark. Olivia turned around hearing the door open. Her heart felt heavy when she saw Lilly had tears in her eyes. Lilly came over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

" I'm sorry mama for slamming the doors. And I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't hate you at all." She told her.

" I know you don't baby. It's okay. But you do understand why I had to ground you?" Olivia asked. Lilly nodded. " Well since you came back and apologized, your punishment will be no TV and you will help your Aunt Leah around the house for the weekend and help me the two days you are suspended. Just understand that I only do this because I love you. And I'm glad you stood up for your sister." Olivia said. Lilly nodded and went back out.

Mark came in a few minutes later. Olivia was basically done with her packing.

" Hey. Lilly already came in and talked to you?" He asked. Olivia nodded.

" Yeah. I just told her no TV and to help your sister around the house while we are gone and then she has to help me the days that she is suspended." Olivia told him. He nodded.

" Okay, are you almost done with your packing?" He asked her.

" Yeah. We can leave as soon as Leah arrives." Olivia told him.

" Well, in the mean time..." Mark said as he gently pushed her onto the bed.

" In the mean time, what?" Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" In the mean time we-" He started to say but was cut off when he heard a knock on the door. Mark grumbled. " For the love of Jesus." He complained. Olivia laughed and straightened herself up as Mark went to get the door. Olivia walked out of the door with her and Mark's bags.

" Hey Mark Mark." Leah greeted her younger brother. She gave him a hug and roughed up his hair.

" Hey Leah." Olivia gave her sister-in law a hug.

" Hey you guys. Don't worry about anything. The girls will be fine with me." Leah said smiling.

" Thank you for babysitting them for us. Do you remember what I said about Lilly's punishment?" Olivia asked.

" No problemo. And yeah I remember." Leah said.

" Girls, Aunt Leah is here." Mark yelled out. Lilly and Maria soon came down the stairs. They ran to Leah and gave her a hug.

" Hey girlies. I miss yall." Leah said. She looked at Olivia who looked like she was hesitant about leaving. " Shoo. Go have fun. We'll be okay." She told Olivia with a smile. Olivia and Mark gave the girls a hug before they went out the door.

" Are they always this clingy?" Leah joked. Maria and Lilly laughed.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**8:45pm**

" Mark come on. Please tell me where we are." Olivia asked for the thousandth time. She was blindfolded and had been that way for some time now. Mark didn't want her to recognize where they were going. Mark laughed.

" And every time, what do I say?" He asked as he was leading her to the cabin he had rented for the weekend. It had a beautiful scenery and it overlooked the city. Mark wanted that weekend to be special for Olivia after everything they had been through. She didn't know it but he had another surprise for her. " Besides, we are already here." He said as he helped her through the doorway of the cabin. Once he closed the door, he went right behind her again.

" Okay, I'm going to take off the blindfold." He told her. When he did, Olivia was shocked. It was beautiful on the inside with candles and roses everywhere. There was also a fireplace and big pillows were places in front of it with a bottle of champagne. Olivia's hands flew to her mouth.

" Oh my god." She totally didn't know what to say. She turned around and gave Mark a hug and a kiss. " You did all this for me?" She asked.

" Of course. I'd do anything for the woman I love." He said as he held her. " Just think of this as a romantic getaway." He smiled.

Olivia just couldn't get over the breath taking view of the city from inside the cabin. From the large glass windows, she could see everything.

" Thank you so much, Mark. This is so beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes. She loved how he thought of her so much. She was beginning to think she was ready to let go of the past. He was gaining major points in her book.

" I'm glad you like it baby." He kissed her. He was about to pull back but Olivia kept it going. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He ended up bumping her against the counter, so he sat her up on it. She continued to kiss his face. " Excited aren't we?" Mark joked. Olivia smirked.

" Shut up. You are ruining it." She said and put her hands under his shirt and lifted it up. He was still as buff as ever. Olivia kissed him again. She felt like a teenager all over again.

Mark slowly peeled off her shirt kissing the skin that appeared. They ended up naked on the pillows near the fireplace. Olivia couldn't help calling out his name as she orgasmed. He was being so gentle with her and it made her want him more.

By the end of the night, Olivia and Mark were intertwined together sharing kisses every now and then. Olivia never thought she could feel so complete after the past year. Mark was making her feel like a real woman again.

" I love you." She whispered to him.

" I love you too. " He smiled and kissed her hand. He grinned from ear to ear inside thinking of the next day. Olivia was going to be shocked for the second time in her life.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and toast. Olivia put on the nearest thing next to her which happened to be Mark's T-shirt. On her, it came down enough to cover her butt. After she had it on, Olivia walked over to the kitchen area. Mark smiled when he saw her.

" Good morning sexy." He winked. Olivia laughed and came behind him.

" Am I bringing sexy back honey?" Olivia slid a finger down his bare back teasingly.

" Well Detective Benson, I think you bring sexy back everyday." He smiled and smacked her butt before turning back to putting the food on the plates. Olivia gave him a fake glare. He gave her a plate.

" Thanks baby." She said and they both sat down to eat.

" So what are we doing today?" Olivia asked.

" Well, you my darling are going to a spa. Don't worry about the cost of it but it is one of the best spa places in town. You are getting all the stuff girls like to get. What is it mini...cures or something?" He asked not sure how to pronounce it. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

" It's called manicures baby."

" Yeah well, tonight, we are going to an Italian restaurant." He told her. Olivia gave him another kiss.

" You are just full of surprises this weekend aren't you?" Olivia smirked. " I'm loving everything but after last night, I don't know if I can digest anything else." Olivia winked at him.

" Well digest it all honey because they are expecting you there at 12:30 and right now it is...11:15. I'll drive the Queen over there." He said as he got up from the table. " I'll take your plate for you. All you have to do this weekend is be the beautiful you." He said placing the dishes in the sink. Olivia smiled and went through her clothes from the suitcase that Mark brought in from the car earlier that morning. She picked out a shirt that she knew Mark liked on her and tanned pants.

Olivia went to the bathroom and came back out with her clothes on and her makeup done.

" I'm ready." Olivia said and saw Mark had also put on some clothes. He opened the door for her and they both walked out.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**8pm **

Olivia and Mark were in the Italian restaurant that Olivia knew had to be expensive. Mark was able to get a corner of the restaurant for themselves where they could look out at the busy city and the lights. She could barely take anything in. He was making this weekend so special for her.

Olivia kept staring at his blue-greenish eyes. Some days, she could get lost in them. Mark smiled.

" See something you like?" He asked.

" You." She said simply.

" Well I'm glad to spend this weekend with you, Liv." He said. Just then their food arrived. They also brought in a vase of 10 roses. The waitress smiled and left the couple alone.

After they ate and talked for a long time, Mark waved for the waitress to come and take the plates.

" Olivia, before we go, I wanted to say some things." Mark said as he took her hands. Olivia looked lovingly into his eyes.

" Yes?"

" Crap. Now that I got your attention, I'm getting nervous." He said laughing. Olivia thought it was cute. " Well, you know that I love you?" He asked. Olivia nodded.

" Of course."

" Well, I love you a lot. You make my life happy, crazy... hectic, and even through the bad times, I'm glad I have you. No woman in this world can compare to you. And I'm glad to be able to share all of life's offers with the woman I love." He said looking into her eyes. Olivia had a tear come down her face.

" Thats so sweet Mark. I'm glad I have you too. You have given me everything a girl has asked for. Kids, a wonderful house, a support system and man like you." She said. Mark wiped away a tear.

" You know what these roses represent, Olivia? They represent every year we have been married. Every year you have turned my life around. Whether it be for the good or the bad." He said taking a single rose each time and placing them on the table.

When Mark got to the 9th rose, he stopped. " This rose represents the past year. I know I screwed up big time. I'm very sorry for the pain I put you through and I promise on my life that you will never be put through that again. I realized I could have lost the most incredible thing in my life. And thats you." He said. Mark then took the last rose.

" This Olivia represents the year and others to come. You complete my life." He said. Mark got up and went down on one knee in front of Olivia. She gasped when she saw Mark doing that. He slid the ring off the rose and held it in his hands. " I want to do another wedding. Start all over. And put the past behind us. You deserve only the best Olivia and I am willing to be everything to you. Your rock, your-" He started to say but Olivia grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss.

" Yes. I'll marry you again." Olivia said giving him a hug. She didn't know what else to say. She felt like bawling her eyes out in joy.

" I love you so so much." She told him.

" I love you too Liv. Very much."

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? Tell me in reviews! I felt like yall deserved this after a month of writers block. I will be gone for another month, but will post as soon as I get back! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
